


another Antibug ending

by spitfire402



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 18:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6969628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spitfire402/pseuds/spitfire402
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on an alternate ending for Antibug where Chat finds out it was Marinette that saved him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I have to find her

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all so I was up late and this came to me. I was half way done when I did a search and found http://archiveofourown.org/works/5930332 done by http://archiveofourown.org/users/KrazyKyStaHatter/pseuds/KrazyKyStaHatter. This one is a bit different so I hope she doesn't think I stole it ;) Big shout out to KrazyKyStaHatter I like her stuff bugs don't meow was awesome.

Adrien was lying in his bed; he was on the top of the world! "Plagg did you see when she left? She was smiling at me!"

Plagg rolled his eyes as he sat in a box that a few moments ago contained a whole wheel of camembert. "Arrgeg, pitu, you are going to spoil the cheese I just ate." Secretly he smiled to himself. He always liked it when Adrien was happy and Ladybug giving him any attention made him very happy.

Adrien sighed again but in the back of his head there was a niggle. "Plagg I can't stop thinking who untied me... it was a huge help but Ladybug was not back yet and there didn't seem to be anybody else around."

Plagg just burped and shrugged "Meh. You have a guardian angel."

Adrien hoped off the bed. "Plagg there was a news helicopter there. Maybe I can find out who it was."

He turned on the computer and started to sift through the Ladyblog. It was always the best place to start for any info Ladybug. After a few minutes he sighed, no luck the camera cut before he could get a glimpse of his angel. He flipped to the news network website next. Rotten, it was the same footage from the Ladyblog.

"Plagg do you have any ideas? I would really like to know who it was.”

Plagg scowled at him "Are you sure?"

"Yes Plagg I am sure!"

He started to search YouTube. After a few moments he found it.

"Plagg see, see, I knew I would find it!"

Plagg simply ignored him. He knew this would be no good in the long run.

Adrien found a raw version that was a live broadcast during the event. He found the spot where Antibug had charged off for some reason and left him dangling. The camera had been on him and panned to look at Antibug and at that point he caught a glimpse of the person. His breath caught. He would recognize those pigtails anywhere. "Plagg, it was Marinette!"

At this Plagg flew up to the screen, "But Adrian, can you be so sure? It is so blurry. It could be someone else."

"NO Plagg! That's Marinette. What was she thinking? She could have gotten hurt!" He was very fond of her; she was the second real friend he had ever made. She always seemed to avoid him. He could understand a bit that Chloe made Marinette’s life miserable when she could and Chloe was always all over him so he imagined that that was part of the problem. He was sure he would rather hang out with Marinette than with Chloe. He had some hope that someday he would break through. But right now he had to do something, she could not put herself in danger like that.

"Plagg I need to go find her. It will be faster as Chat Noir. _Transforme moi!_ "

In a green flash he was Chat and sailing out the window.


	2. Oh she's mad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not the best plan ever

It did not take long to find her. She was on her way home from Alya's. As she was about to cross an alley he extended his staff down in front of her and slid to the ground stopping nose to nose with her.

She squeaked in surprise "Chat Noir, y-you surprised me!”

"Princess you and I NEED to talk!" he wrapped a gloved hand around her waist and launched them onto the closest roof.

"CHAT NOIR what is going on? Is there an attack? Is there something going on?" She looked around as if to find the source of the unexpected meeting.

Chat leaned back on a wall. "No need to worry Princess I just need to talk to you. I hope the heights don't bother you."

Mari looked over the edge and almost gave Chat a heart attack when she stepped close to the edge. His intent had been to impress her and here she almost seemed at ease, it spooked the hell out of him.

“Please Princess not so close to the edge. It's a long way down." he said

Mari simply shrugged and stepped back. Chat was even more in awe of this normally timid young woman. She was such an oddity he had no real idea what to make of her. One minute, when she stood in front of him when he was Adrien and she was quiet, reserved, and well seemed… he didn’t know how to put it; weak? Frail? He was not sure. Then the next she was there protecting others, standing up to Chloe, and now unfazed standing on the top of a Parisian building with a superhero. He could see in her some of his Lady. He wished he could know her better. But first he had to address why he brought her here.

"So," he started a little abashed, "earlier today I found myself in a Pawsitively knotty situation. Antibug had me dangling from my staff over the edge of a building. Ladybug had to leave for… reasons and well I was a bit worried.”

Mari looked blankly, “Um…”

Chat continued, “As I felt myself sliding off my staff I hear Ladybugs voice in the distance and honestly I have never felt so relived in my life. Next I know I can feel myself being pulled in toward the building and the ropes being untied. As the last rope was untied I was able to drop to the ledge below. By the time I was back on the roof whoever had untied me was gone.”

Mari was looking at her feet. “Ok,” she said. “What does this have to do with me?”

Chat sighed, “Princess I saw you in the news footage. I know you untied me.”

Mari’s head came up in an instant. “I-I b-but I-I” Mari’s head was spinning; did he know who she was. OMG how could she fix this. “Y-you don’t think I am…”

Chat cut her off, “Foolish? No, but Princess, you just can’t do that. It was dangerous.”

It stopped her dead, mid-sentence. He didn’t know who she was! Instead he was giving her a lecture! He was upset that she saved him. She was indignant! Her eyes narrowed and she moved toward him. “Are you meaning to tell me that you dragged me up here to give me a hard time? Are you serious? I saved your flea bitten butt and this is what I get?” Her pigtails were almost standing straight out.

Chat was in shock.  He had never been on this end of her anger before. He had seen it turned on Chloe but he had never imagined this would be her reaction. “But Princess you could have been hurt, I was in no position to help, Ladybug was away, and Antibug was very dangerous. What if she had caught you? She might have used you against us, or worse.”

She squinted one eye and said “Chat, I didn’t need your help, you needed mine. I saw the opportunity and I took it. You should learn to be grateful. I am not helpless. Just because I have pigtails doesn’t mean I am not worthy to help the likes of you. “She snorted, turned on her heal, walked to the edge of the building grabbed the railing of the fire escape and disappeared.

Chat walked to the edge and watched as she bounded down the escape, when she hit the last platform she swung over the edge landed on a trash bin leapt to the ground and did a roll back to her feet. She did not even look up as she stalked out of the ally. 

Chat stood blinking. What just happened? He had a new problem, his heart was torn in two. She rivaled Ladybug in her passion, stubbornness, and now his affections.


	3. Sigh now Alya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya find out she has been chatting with Chat

Marinette could not believe it he had actually grabbed her, then manhandled her to a roof and then proceeded to lecture her! Even if he didn't know she was Ladybug why would he even think that she was weak! Hadn't she been brave and helpful when she helped with Le Dessinateur? Hadn’t she sent him in the right direction when La Marionnettiste attacked? Did she look that incapable? She knew it in the bottom of her heart, he thought she was just plain Marinette. That shy girl that was super clumsy. It was probably the same way Adrien felt.

As she walked along a new thought crept into her head. She had told off Chat Noir... her partner. How was she going to deal with him as Ladybug? Oh why did things have to get so complicated?

As she walked into the bakery her mom greeted her with a happy smile. "Hello sweetie. What's the matter? You look upset."

"Hi Mom. Sorry just been a long day." How could she possibly explain that she just got chewed out by a superhero? "I think I am going to go rest a bit before dinner"

Her mom kissed her on the forehead. "OK see you soon."

When she got to her room she was half afraid that she would find Chat waiting for her. When he wasn't she had a little pang of disappointment, very little. 

She plopped herself on her bed and rolled on her side so she could open her purse to let Tikki out and grab her phone. She sighed, 21 missed call and 11 texts from Alya.

A - Mari call me when you get home

A - Girl Rose just said they saw you with Chat

A – Hey are you there?

A – Are you with Chat??? Can you ask him for an interview? PLEASE!!!

A – Really? No answer? Come on!!!!

A – FINE don’t answer!

A – Please…

A – Don’t make me beg!

A – ARGFMLHHFTYF!@$#@

A – I hope you had a great time. call soon.

A – Please

She sighed and hit the dial button. “Well TIKKI I might as well get this over with before she shows up here to chew me out as well”

Tikki smiled a little “Don’t forget she means well”

Alya picked up after one ring “Mari! Were you with Chat Noir?” She was beside herself. “What’s going on?”

“Oh nothing.” She grimaced she knew that that sounded completely insincere.

“Nothing? Nothing? Rose said she saw Chat Noir scoop you up and take off with you. How can that possible in any possible world be nothing?!!”

“Well he just wanted to talk to me about something.”

“Oh… Something eh? Girl spill it what in the world did Chat Noir want to chat with you about?”

Marinette sighed. She knew she might as well get it over with. Alya would not rest till she had the scoop. And left to her own she might find out more than just this. It was hard enough to keep her off the Ladybug trail “um well…”

“Oh my stars Mari SPILL!!!”

In a small voice. “Well I rescued Chat today and he wanted to tell me he didn’t think I should have.”

There was silence. It seemed to last forever. Marinette finally said “Hi, you still there?”

Alya finally snapped out of it. “Ok to recap you… saved Chat Noir? Oh Mari, I need to hear this but please wait a second I have to sit down. Ok I am on the floor. Go.”

Marinette sighed again was she going to spend the whole day sighing…? She took about ten minutes and told the story. When she was done it took Alya another minute to process.

“So you thought it was a good idea to risk your neck and toddle out there and save Chat? You give me grief every time I even get close and you lured Antibug with your phone and in the open went to untie Chat Noir and when he was worried about you, you chewed him out? Oh Marinette you are incorrigible!” 

Yet again Marinette sighed and then her temper got the best of her. “ok ok you can stop it right now. First Chat, now you. I don’t think so! I did what was necessary and got it done; I am not all flowers and dolls you know.” 

Alya sounded taken like she had been taken off guard. “Sorry Marinette I know you are capable. I just kinda… surprised me. You know?”

“Well apparently it surprised Chat Noir as well…” snorted Marinette.

“LOL! Can you blame him?” snickered Alya.

Marinette wasn’t backing down “What is that supposed to mean? That he should act surprised because he was rescued by a girl?”

Alya sat silently for a moment. “Girl like I said, you never cease to amaze me. You act like you running out there was no big deal for anyone. Really, come on you were the only one with the courage to do what you did. Everyone else just watched. It is a BIG deal what you did! You are the next Ladybug!”

Marinette grimaced. She was glad Alya could not see her. She let out another sigh and tried to change the topic. “Please don’t tell my parents, I am sure they would freak.”

“You know your secret is safe with me and you know your secret will be safer if the next time you talk to Chat Noir you ask him for an interview”

Marinette rolled her eyes. “yes, yes the Ladyblog. You drive me crazy with that sometimes.”

Alya giggled. “Everyone has to have a hobby. Sorry I need to go my mom needs me. You really are miraculous Marinette, don’t let anyone tell you different; even Chat Noir.”

“Thanks Alya. Chat later.”

As she hung up, she said to Tikki as she finally got around to getting her a cookie. “I will have to be more careful, one of these days she’s gonna figure it out.”

Tikki sat munching on her cookie and said. “She is smart but the magic will help there. It makes it hard for people to see you in Ladybug. I mean come on the mask would simply not enough be enough,” she twittered. “Your ponytails don’t even change.”

Marinette giggled, it was the first time she thought of it that way.

She heard her mom yell from downstairs, so she hopped down from her loft and yelled down. “Yes mamma, I’m coming”

 Her mom yelled up again “Marinette! Adrien Agreste is here to see you.”

Her brain instantly malfunctioned…


	4. A unexpected visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The feels  
> Feed Adrien 2K16  
> Stop talking so fast

Marinette.exe has stop responding do you wish to restart?

She stood there not moving until Tikki booped her on the nose. She quickly rebooted. But not fast enough.

From downstairs she heard her mom say. "Go on up Adrien dear. Marinette talks a lot about you, you know."

Marinette was mortified, she looked around wildly, there were pictures of Adrien everywhere and there was no time! She grabbed her ponytails, knees buckling and looked at the ceiling with an expression of pain. Tikki zipped into her jacket just as Adrien's head came into view as he came up the stairs. 

He smiled and waved at her. Oh my stars she thought, he is so beautiful, at the sight of him everything else vanished from her mind.

"Hello Marinette" he said.

He was so sweet! "H-h-ello Adrien, w-w-what are you flewing in? I mean smooling mer." face palm, then in a quiet voice "doing here?" she giggled nervously.

He smiled at her, he so hoped he could get her to like him one day, after seeing her spirit this afternoon he was so intrigued he wanted to know her. “Hi sorry to drop by unexpected but Mme Bustier asked me to bring you your homework. I stopped into class after this afternoons craziness with Chloe to see if I missed anything and she asked, so I said yes.”

“Oh” she squeaked, “thank you.”

He looked at his feet and made the decision to push forward, after all he was a superhero he could be brave… right? “Marinette I also I need to talk about something and have been wanting to ask you a question and I have never had the courage to ask but….” Deep breath and in a rush it all poured out like a rushing river. “Why don’t you like me I understand that it is probably because of Chloe and of course the chewing gum but I would really like to get to know you better b-but only if you are ok with that I am sorry I have never had to do this before”

Marinette stood there with her mouth open. Completely without words.

He sighed turned and went to leave.

She caught his wrist “Wait, don’t go”

He turned towards her an embarrassed glow on his cheeks. “S-sorry” he stammered.

“Why? You didn’t do anything wrong.” She said in a quiet voice. “Why do you think I don’t like you?”

“I dunno you talk with everyone else but you always seem to avoid me… so I assumed that… you know.” He looked at his feet again.  “That you still associated me with Chloe or worse you thought I was a stuck up rich brat.”

She stated to giggle. Then it turned into a full laugh soon she was crying she was laughing so hard.

Adrien looked at her like she had grown a second head. “Um what’s so funny? Are you making fun of me?”

As she wiped a tear away she pointed to the walls and her desk.

As his eyes followed her gesture his mouth fell open. “You have more pictures of me than my dad…” He looked at her still not completely clued in. Why was there so much of him in her room?

Marinette was in full blush but it was now or never. “Adrien I have had the biggest crush on you since the moment you handed me your umbrella the first day of school I have admired you since I was introduced to fashion you are an awesome model and your father is my favorite stylist the reason I avoid you is I can’t string three words together in your presence I always feel like a fool honestly you always seemed to avoid me as well so I was trying not to hope to much Adrien I would love to get to know you better.” She said all at once.

Now it was his turn to laugh, she could hear that it was a nervous laugh but slowly it turned genuine and she couldn’t help but join in. He smiled at her and said with a wink. “Well so much for not being able to string three words together.”

They just stood there and laughed some more.

Suddenly the was a knock as the hatch to down stairs opened. Her papa stuck his head through. “Hi kids sorry to interrupt but I have just finished some tasty croissants and thought that you might like some.”

Marinette was not happy with the interruption. Her parents had a habit of smothering her friends. “no Papa we are trying to talk here.”

Adrien squirmed a bit he couldn’t help himself “Oh please Marinette. I love croissants and because of the carbs I can’t eat them at home.”

Tom’s smile was huge. He pushed the tray towards them. “I will try not to pester, but if you want anything at all from the bakery send Marinette down and it’s yours!”

Adrien blushed again. “Thank you very much sir. I can pay, really, it’s just they smell soooo good. This whole place smells so good. It makes my mouth water.”

With a bit of a scowl, Tom crossed his arms. “None of Mari’s friends pay for food here, that includes you and stop with the sir thing, please call me Tom.” He smiled again and disappeared down the stairs.

Marinette scooped up the tray handed it to Adrien and tuned to close the hatch to the stairs. “S-s-sorry I didn’t expect that our stuff would compare with what you have at home. I have never seen you eat at school so I expected that it was, well not good enough.”

Adrien laughed as he stuffed a second one into his mouth. “You kidding me these are the best ever. So light, flakey and oooh you can soooo taste the butter, real butter, it is so good. At home I get plain chicken and Kale salad. I so love it when I can sneak something that tastes like this. I have imagined what something for your parent’s bakery would taste like since I first saw the place, I was so wrong, it is so much better. Sorry I am rambling.”

Mari giggled again but it was so much more relaxed sounding, it made his heart sing. “Thank you, I will tell Papa he will be thrilled”

He smiled at her all covered in crumbs. “Thank you as well this is nice.”

“Your right this is nice” she sighed this was so perfect she could not have imagined this in a million years. Her sitting here with Adrien. Wow!

She looked up at him “Hey you had said you wanted to talk about something. Was this it?”

Adrien remember the whole reason that he had come; Antibug. “Well there was something else, a friend of mine had asked for me to come talk to you about something that happened this afternoon.”

Suddenly her blood ran hot, unbelievable, this again, she had sent Adrien to fuss over her!

Adrien looked at her with a worried expression he had never seen Marinette look so mad. She was so upset looking he was worried that Hawkmoth might send an akuma.

She stood up. “I am so gonna kill Alya.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to QSB for the awesome first sentence!


	5. Spill!

Marinette could come up with at least ten ways that would be best to kill Alya. Her favorite was to have her favorite superhero drag her miserable carcass to the top of the Eiffel tower and dangle her from there and then accidently drop her!

 Adrien watched as a now furious Marinette stalked back and forth. She was ten times madder than during the chewing gum incident. Why was she so upset? It didn’t make sense.  “Um Marinette, are you ok?” He was really starting to worry about the akuma thing, he had seen friends of his turned into some sort of puppet and the last he wanted was to have to fight this sweet friend of his if she became some sort of demented… seamstress? Baker? Meh, whatever, he just had his eyes pealed for black butterflies.

She turned toward him. “Was any of the friend stuff true? Or was it just a way to get to … talk to me… to sort me out? To treat me like a china doll? She promised she wouldn’t tell anyone. What did she do to get you to come over so fast? She has been trying to set us up since you showed up at school and she uses this to get you to come over… arrrrg. Unbelievable!” She flopped face down on her divan.

Adrien was having a hard time keeping up and she was talking really fast… again. “Wait, What? She has been trying to set us up? Who Alya?”

“Yes, a few times, at The adventures de Mime show, the seating was her doing. The movie night all four of us went on that one time right around the time the Ladybug and Chat Noir statue when up in the park, Alya. The Heart shaped card I sent you valentines day, she helped me pick it. On and on.”

Adrien’s breath sucked in. “The heart card was from you? Really? Marinette that is so beautiful. I don’t know how many times I have read that. I didn’t know it was you.”

Marinette looked puzzled “Who did you think it was from?”

He blushed furiously “I can’t say its too embarrassing…” She turned that look on him again and with out thinking he stuttered out in a quiet voice. “Ladybug…”

He could see her visibly sag, like a great weight was suddenly placed on her shoulders, she shrugged like she had heard it before somehow. Anger again she turned towards him. “Still… Alya… How did she get you here? I will find out, so you might as well spill.” Her eyes narrowed dangerously again.

Oh no, that was the second time she had glared at him like that today last time he thought she would throw his alter ego off of a roof. “um…. well……. um………”

“Fine! I’ll call her then!” She pulled her phone out.

“Wait!” He was on his feet. He walked over to the divan and sat next to her. “Promise me you can keep a secret.” Damn there was that look again he felt small when she did that. “Please.”

“Ok…”

“Say it.”

“Say what?”

“Say that you promise”

“Ok I promise”

He sighed “It wasn’t Alya who asked me.”

One eyebrow went up. “Oh? Who then? Nino? Rose? Who?”

Once again in a small voice. “Um…..Chat Noir.”

“WHAT?” She was up pacing again “Really? That flea bitten ally cat put you up to this? INCREDIBLE!”

Adrien didn’t know what to do, this day was a rollercoaster good, bad, good, worse. “Marinette, isn’t it good that someone _Is_ worried about you?”

“Yes, if it was for the right reasons, it’s just I don’t want to be plain Marinette, I was in the thick of it today and now everyone is doubting me like I am a delicate flower that isn’t capable. I have one friend that I didn’t think would ever doubt me and to be honest I have spurned his affection because I wanted to be with you!” She looked sad, again “and now I don’t know anymore.  I though I knew what I wanted, it was perfect in my head, now it’s a mess. I was sure that someday I would have that moment with you Adrein, I have daydreamed it a million times you would ask me out for coffee, to a movie, even just to go for a walk. But she has ruined it.” She looked up at him. “I know I sound like an silly angsty teenager, I’m sorry.”

Adrien was at a loss. Marinette the giggly girl that normally sits behind him at school. He had now seen her with such strong emotions the way he never imagined her to be. As crazy as it sounded he was still shocked, amazed, and… well to be honest, happy no little black butterflies had appeared.  He was puzzled by one thing. “What do you mean _she_ has ruined it? Alya? How did she ruin it? I don’t get it?”

She looked up at him “Not Alya! Ladybug! She is so perfect how can I compete with that. HA!” she laughed a sour laugh, “even Chloe looks up to her. Now she has even stole you away. You thought the card I sent you was from her. I did one small thing to help Chat Noir, Paris’s hero, but do I get thanks? No I have everyone chasing me down to tell me I am an idiot. That I am not good enough”

He looked at her, not sure where to go. But her words did make him think there was a resemblance, wasn’t there? Nevertheless, he wanted to keep her safe. “Marinette please don’t! We didn’t say you weren’t capable, it’s just you know, you aren’t Ladybug. That doesn’t mean we think less of you, just it was kind of nerve racking to see you in danger like that. You have to promise that you won’t do something like that again. I know I am not a really close friend so you don’t have to listen, but I want to be. You don’t have to prove that you are not something you are not. Honest I like Marinette”

She stood there with her mouth gaping. Now what? She hated liars and if she promised that she wouldn’t do anything like that again she would be lying to Adrian. She could separate Marinette from Ladybug in her mind, but today proved that even without the suit she was Ladybug. “Adrian… I can’t promise that, I can’t explain why but I just can’t.”  she hoped incomplete truth was better than lies.

He shook his head. What was he going to do with this girl? The only person he knew that was that stubborn was his Lady. If he squinted just right he could almost imagine a red mask…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has been a bit I am sure you know the dangers of homework. And yes I promise I have been working on reunion... sooooon soooon


	6. Deep thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the Chinese script is wrong. If you can help me there please feel free. It is the best google translate could do for me...

Marinette looked at Adrien as he stared at her. "Um, are you ok?" She asked.

He shook his head. "Ya sorry just caught up in the moment."

She still looked sad as she said. "Well thank you for bringing my homework. I have obviously had a trying day doing all those dangerous things that I shouldn't be doing. I will walk you to the door." She was having trouble keeping the sarcasm out of her voice.

Adrien felt himself be lead down the stairs and to the bakery. She stopped him, gave him a small bag and escorted him out, she thanked him once again for the homework and disappeared back inside.

oooOOooo

He stood on the street corner dumbfounded. It took him a bit before he phoned for the Gorilla who picked him up in a matter of minutes. He sat quietly in the back still not sure what just happened.

He looked down and realized that he had the small paper bag that she gave him tightly gripped in his hands. He unrolled the top and peeked inside. Oh my. There were six beautiful lime macaroons. He took one out and bit into it. It felt like his brain exploded. He had never tasted anything so good before in his life.

He sat there slowly chewing this little cookie, contemplating this wonderful girl he just met, really for the second time. So was not super shy, yes she was clumsy and wow always late, but she was full of life and energy and was simply amazing.

He had sat in her room, discovered that she had a super big crush on him, learned that he was right, the taste of her parents baking was as good as the smell that assaulted his super fine feline sense of smell every time he was near their bakery. He found that when she laughed her giggles made it feel like he had bubbles in his stomach, (sorry he was not willing to say butterflies).  He learned that she could twist him around her finger with just a look. Most of all he did not like to see her mad. To top it off even while mad she sent him home with these cookies.

Sitting there staring at the last bite of the sweet confection he heard the Gorilla clear his throat. He looked up and in a daze found that they were sitting out front of his home. Well the place he lived anyway, the Dupain-Cheng’s had a home. It was warm and inviting instead of the cold emptiness of here.

As he walked in the front door Natalie was there waiting for him.

With a stern look she rebuked him. “Adrien you have missed another Chinese lesson, your father will be very displeased.”

Paying too much attention to the bag in his hands he quietly replied. “非常抱歉娜塔莉。一些重要的东西已经到来了，我不得不照顾。我会做更好的未来。”

Natalie stared at him mouth agape. “Umm pardon me?”

Embarrassed he realized that he was speaking in Chinese he tried again in English. “I said I was sorry and I will try to improve.”

She sighed and shook her head as he wandered up to his room.

oooOOOooo

As Marinette stalked back through the bakery Sabine instinctively knew that all was not right in her daughter’s world. “What’s up sweetie.” she asked

 “Nothing Mom.” she sighed as she grabbed a cookie and headed back upstairs.

Sabine looked over to her husband and shook her head “I will be glad when those two figure themselves out. I know it’s important for it to happen naturally but does it have to take so long?”

Tom smiled at her knowingly. “You know dear it’s hard enough to be a teenager but she has a whole different set of difficulties that we cannot even image. As for him he looks happy but I could guess that his life as a model cannot be an easy one. They will work it through we will just keep supporting her as we can. All I can say is I am glad cookies are cheap because if whatever she is feeding up there ate something like say cheese we would be bankrupt by now.”

Sabine giggled. They both fell silent as a customer walked in. Tom turned to return to the ovens while Sabine went back to the till.

oooOOOooo

 

Adrien was exhausted by the time he made it back to his room. He flopped on his bed before he opened his bag to let Plagg out.

The kwami whizzed over his head. “Wow you made a mess of that, she will never want to talk to you now. I’m hungry, where is my cheese?”

Adrien rolled his eyes at the overly indulgent (and? [something like that, I would have to think on that word for a bit personally])) rude kwami. “When are you not hungry? Do you think she hates me? It’s not fair. Why hold it over me that I was concerned? I thought that well she was brave, but it’s not like she’s Ladybug, imagine if an akuma got ahold of her? I am sure that Ladybug will tell her the same thing when she finds out. Plagg, should I tell Ladybug? I mean if anyone can convince her to stay out of it, it would be Ladybug right?”

Plagg narrowed his eyes. “I don’t know kid; she seems already rather torqued; and I am not sure another voice will calm the situation.”

Adrian thought about it, Plagg wasn’t always right on these things. She had said she wouldn’t stay out of it so he would do whatever he needed to keep her safe. He was sure Ladybug could find a way to make it right she always did. He decided the next time they were together he would talk to her about it.

oooOOOooo

Marinette looked at Tikki. “Do you believe that I just kicked out Adrien Agreste?? The boy I have been crushing over since forever?”

Tikki smiled at her. “Yes you did and I am proud of you.”

Marinette canted her head to one side. “Proud of me? How so?”

Fliting over to take the still warm cookie that Marinette offered she said. “Marinette you were able to talk in full sentences. You were able to defend your honor. You were honest and told him the truth that you were not weak and not incapable. Marinette, it doesn’t matter that you are Ladybug without the suit, you are just as capable. I have been with many Ladybugs and each one has learned what you learned today, nobody has the right to tell you that you are not capable. It’s a battle that humans have been waging for a while and you have learned it the fastest of all the Ladybugs. I am very proud of you Marinette.”

Marinette smiled as she thought of it. It actually made her feel warm inside. Tikki was right she was capable in and out of the suit. She was not the junior partner, but she didn’t need to be the senior partner ether, they both had their place.

“But what about Adrien, Tikki? I still like him but he wants Ladybug?”

Tikki rolled her eyes as she chomped on her cookie “Marinette you have been doing the same sort of thing to him. You have been so busy thinking about him as a model that you have not paid attention to him as a person. Besides the fact you think he is cute, what do you know about him?”

Marinette had to think on this. Tikki was right. She was being shallow. Well tomorrow, that was going to change!


	7. Dance Dance

Marinette stood on her balcony looking out over her city. She loved it this time of night. The spear of the Eiffel tower brightly lanced into the sky. The whispers of the cars as they wove through the streets. She could feel the excitement of her fellow Parisians as they enjoyed the nightlife.

She spoke to Tikki who sat on the rail next to her. "Isn't it amazing Tikki? To think we protect this city. That we make a difference. That we keep them safe and they have no idea who we are." She giggled.

"Yes it is Mari. I am glad you found the confidence to do it." She smiled up at the beautiful young woman that leaned casually against the rail.

In the distance she could hear the thrum of one of the many clubs. But there was something different, she could hear sounds of panic mixed with the normal sounds of excitement.

Marinette pulled out her phone and pulled up the Ladyblog. Damn, she was getting used to the fact Alya normally had the best information.

Sure enough first post was her friend reporting live.

"Hey Lady bloggers, Alya here at Club Dance the scene of the latest Akuma attack. According to witnesses a young man started a fight after being teased about his poor dance moves. After being ejected from the club by the bouncers Hawk Moths latest attempt to terrorize the citizens of Paris was created. Dance Maniac. Witnesses state that he has the ability to impulse his victims to dance until they drop. We wait the arrival of Ladybug and Chat Noir. Until then stay connected!"

"Tikki it's time to get down. Transforme moi!" With a familiar rush she was transformed into the spotted heroine of Paris and with a flic of her yo-yo she was off.

oooOOooo

Adrian was still torn about the day’s events. Had he really misjudged Mari. What a girl. The worst part was now her and Ladybug were both running around in his head. Would they hate the fact that he liked them both? His life had never been so complicated.

As usual he opened the Ladyblog before bed. Eager to spot a new photo of his Lady to add to his ever expanding collection.

As he opened it he noticed that Alya was there with an on the spot report. Bless her, she was nosey but she was helpful sometimes.

He watched as Ladybug dropped in behind Alya outside of some sort of nightclub. “Oh no we are late Plagg. Transforme moi” with a leap out the window he was gone.

oooOOooo

Ladybug chose her landing spot with precision. A perfect “superhero landing” and she had managed to ensure that the other reporters did not catch it on camera, just Alya. The Ladyblog fans will eat that up she thought to herself with a chuckle.

She strode over to the grinning Alya with a smile “Hello Alya, nice to see you again, too bad it is because of another akuma.”

Alya gushed at the attention that Ladybug had given her. “Um errr Hello Ladybug?”

Ladybug chuckled to herself again, it really did take a lot to get Alya flustered but she could still do it. “Can you fill me in on what you know?”

Alya’s knees buckled a little, Ladybug was asking her for information, she was in heaven.

Ladybug thought to herself she really can’t do this very often or it will go to Alya’s head. She was a handful at an attack as it was, but it was cool to watch her gush like this and she really did love to see her friend succeed.

Alya cleared here throat and after composing herself slipped into reporter mode. “What we know so far is a young man about twenty-one years of age has been akumatized. He now calls himself Dance Maniac. He is wearing an all-white suit with a vest and a black open neck shirt. He is able to shoot a beam out of the large gold pendant the he wears on a gold chain around his neck. If struck by the beam his victims seem have the impulse to dance until exhausted.

Ladybug looked around. “Any sigh of Chat Noir?”

Alya shook her head “Not yet, the Gendarme only arrived a moment or two before you. I was walking home when I heard the screaming which is why I was here so soon.”

  Ladybug smiled at her as she laid a hand on her shoulder. “Thank you for your help. Please stay safe, I know you are careful but we don’t want to lose our biggest fan and greatest source.” She winked at Alya as she turned on her heel and headed into the club.

ooOOOoo

As she neared the door things were already noticeable amiss, the rope line at the door was knocked over and the spot where the door host should be standing was empty. Club flyers were strewn around where the probable panic of the Akumas arrival had scattered the patrons waiting to get in. She could not only hear the electro pop music playing inside but also feel it the deep bass thrum jarring her to the bones. She rolled her eyes when she realized it was that new kid on the scene, XY, definitely her least favorite artist.

The large wooden door was slightly ajar, just wide enough for her to squeeze through without opening it any farther. Once inside her senses were assaulted, not being old enough for the club scene, or very interested, she was not ready for the smell. A mixture of overpowering cologne, perfume, sweaty bodies and old booze assaulted her nose. She was sure Chat would have wrinkled his nose at the smell.

She sighed, oh no not the sighing again…, no matter how hard she tried Chat crept back into her mind. She was still mad at him for the way he treated Marinette but he was always there in the corner of her mind.

She shook her head, she had to get back to the task at hand, Dance Maniac. She looked around flashing lights, a disco ball glittered from the ceiling, and the dance floor was filled with wildly gyrating dancers. The Bar stood empty and there was not a soul sitting. She noticed just outside the dance floor at intervals there were slumped figures. They looked as if they had crawled there and had stopped out of shear exhaustion.

Ladybug looked across the floor looking for her prey, she could not see him in the swirl of bodies. She started working her way into the crowd dancing as she went, yo-yo at the ready. Perhaps if she could blend in enough she would see him before he spotted her.

Things were going smooth, so far she had not caught a glimpse of him but she had been able to stay unnoticed. She looked down as without warning the clubs smoke pots stared to fill the floor with white smoke that curled around her ankles. The music changed, XY blended and changed to the Bee Gees. The dancers suddenly forming lines one hand on their hip other in the air.

The jig was up, the dancers slowly glided to the sides leaving her in the middle facing him.

He smiled at her. “Oh Ladybug you will make the perfect dance partner!” Hand on his hip his other hand shot into the air as he shouted. “DANCE!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and critiques always much appreciated


	8. May i cut in?

Ladybug was ready. In a blur her yo-yo spun into a glowing shield as the first blast shot from the gaudy gold medallion around Dance Maniac's neck. Although she had fought inside before she was definitely not on normal footing. The club was dark except for the flashing lights and disco ball, the ceiling was low and except for the dance floor the place was filled with tables and other obstacles. These close quarters were going to make this definitely more difficult.

She was also starting to regret her brash decision to go in alone, yes she was ticked off at Chat but they were still partners.

Dance Maniac noticed her moment of introspection and used it to his advantage. With a flick of his hands and a bump of his hips his dancers closed the gap behind Ladybug pushing her out onto the dance floor.

Unlike Guitar Villain, his victims were also under his control and he was able to make them follow basic commands.  This made the situation much worse, Ladybug already worried about harming the akuma but now she also had to worry about the rest of the dancers as well. Fortunately, her lucky charm fixed the damage done but even with that she still had a hard time fighting civilians, there were merely the akuma’s pawns.

It was early but she had no choice, she was pushed closer to Dance Maniac by the gyrating masses. If she didn’t do something soon it would be too late. She took her yo-yo cast it in the air and shouted. “Lucky Charm!”

In a flash of red a pair of black spotted red platform boots dropped into her waiting hands. She quickly glanced around assessing what she was to do with this. The dancing akuma, his necklace, and her feet… She was going to have to dance!

While Dance Maniac was still blinded from the lucky charm she slipped on the boots and zipped them up. They felt funny and awkward, after all except for the suits material she was practically bare foot most of the time.

As Dance Maniac looked up she was already starting to dance. He looked at her puzzled. She was smiling at him, singing along with the song that pumped from the speakers. She slammed into the beat pointing at the floor. “Bring it down hard!” She started pumping her arms in time with the music feeling the beat.

Dance Maniac did not expect this at all. “What are you doing?” he said incredulously, obviously expecting her to fight.

 Ladybug smiled with her hand on her hips gyrating to the music she simply stated. “Dance off bro, me and you.”

Dance Maniac looked at her, his anger rising as she stole the spotlight from him. He repeated in anger. “What are you doing?!”

Continuing to dance Ladybug winked and said. “Distracting you, you big dung flower!”

Her gaze over his shoulder caused him to turn where he was face to face with a waiting Chat Noir. “Hey bud, you dancing with my girl?” With lightning reflexes his hand darted out and he had the medallion. Like a baseball player he threw it at Ladybug who snatched it out of the air. With a stomp of her platform boot, the medallion cracked in half releasing a tiny black butterfly. As it rose into the air her yo-yo licked out and grabbed it. “No more evil for you little butterfly.”

With the Akuma cleansed Dance Maniac slowly desolved leaving a frightened young man in his place.

Ladybug, almost with a hint of regret, kicked off the boots and hurled them into the air. With a flash of ladybugs everything was put right.

Chat walked with a saunter over to where Ladybug stood and offered his fist. She smiled and bumped it. "Bien jouer. Thanks Chat. Listen I only have two spots left but I need to talk. Can you meet me up top in twenty minutes?"

Chat looked puzzled, he was going to ask her the exact same thing, she had beat him to it.

As he had not used cataclysm he was able to go straight there.

He stopped on the way to answer a few questions for the press and soon he was standing on the top most point of the Eiffel Tower. Gazing over the city he looking at the lights as they sparkled like jewels in the night.

He heard her as she quietly touched down behind him. They embraced the silence for a few moments, eventually she came over and sat beside him, feet over the edge. Nether minded heights anymore, they looked down the 300 meters or so to the ground below as if they were sitting on a low wall.

They both broke the silence at the exact same moment. Stuttering, they both sank back into silence. Chat still felt he needed to talk to Ladybug about Marinette but a feeling inside was growing leading him  to have second thoughts on whether it was a good idea. Maybe Mari would get mad at him for talking to Ladybug about it and then what… An akuma?

Taking the high road and being the consummate gentleman he bowed his head to her. “M’lady, you first.”

She smiled at him. It was a different smile maybe a little uncomfortable, maybe a little sad, he couldn’t tell.

She sighed. “Chat I need to apologize and I need to discuss something important to me.”

Chats ears perked up.” Apologize? M’lady whatever for?”

“For tonight Chat. I rushed in, I didn’t wait for you, and I did it because I was cocky. I was trying to prove something again. Even after I said what a super team we make I goofed. As a team we have to look out for each other, trust each other, and work together. I am sorry.”

Chat stared at her, again she amazed him as she was always taking it to the next level.

He was about to speak but she went on. “The second part is related to the first. You know Marinette obviously. You tracked her down this afternoon and then through some sort of connection sent a boy named Adrian Agreste after her.”

He nodded in agreement.

  “Well that’s what kinda lead to this. She talked to me afterwards and she was not very happy. She wanted to feel important because she is important and had done something that she felt needed to be done, but you, Adrien, and another friend of hers all made her feel, well, like she had done something wrong. By underestimating someone it makes them feel bad and coming from you and Adrien it was a bit of a blow. I was put off by the whole thing and well one thing leads to another and well… tonight happened.”

Chat shook his head slowly. “I am sorry… I didn’t understand.”

She smiled at him. “It’s ok. I think I have figured myself out and I have talked to Marinette while I was waiting for my Kwami. She is ok as well, but please lay off her and please pass on to Adrien that she would be ok if he came back over. Maybe they might even do something like play video games or something, she might surprise him.”

Chat smiled at her for the first time since they arrived. Wow she was something else, all of today’s troubles wiped away. “M’lady my heartfelt apologies to you and Marinette. I in no way wished to make her feel bad in anyway. I am sure you will understand this but sometimes I don’t feel as indestructible as others. Today when Antibug had me out on a limb I was nervous, when I was saved I thought it was you. When I found out it was her it made my heart jump. I was feeling vulnerable myself and well we have our Kwami to protect us and she doesn’t. I wouldn’t ever want to see her to get hurt.”

Ladybug placed her hand on his knee sending a jolt into the pit of his stomach.

"I understand Chat and so does Mari but believe me she will surprise you if you let her. I really should go. Thank you for listening."

Chat looked at her star struck as usual. "Of course M'lady anytime."

She hopped up, rustled his hair, pulled out her yo-yo and was gone.

He sat quietly atop the tower. He decided the next time an opportunity arose he would see if he could be a better friend to Mari. He would show her that he did know she was capable and how amazing she was as dramatically as he could!

oooOOooo

The next day after working in the bakery Marinette headed up to her room to add to her journal, flopping down on her pink rug she wrote. Dear Diary, guess what? I was two spots away from transforming back and revealing my true identity to Cat Noir.

As she wrote Tikki buzzed around her head. "Hey Marinette, weren't you meeting Alya back at school this afternoon to research a term paper?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed...
> 
> :) in case you didn't notice this Is where I will be leaving off. the last two paragraphs are actually taken from the episode Gamer which by some reckoning come next chronologically after Antibug. I did my best to actually slide this between the two. I know it's not a perfect fit but well it's my fic sooooo.... lol


End file.
